edgysimzsimsnexttopmodelfandomcom-20200216-history
Cycle 1
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 1 is a YouTube series created by EdgysimZ, which premiered on November 23rd 2011. Models were invited to audition on August 18th 2011, and semi-finalists were announced September 9th. 12 models were chosen, with an extra girl joining the cast in episode 2. Contestants Episodes Episode 1 Air date: November 23rd 2011 (Part 1)/''November 30th 2011 (Part 2)'' The top 12 of cycle 1 moved into their new home for the duration of the competition. However, they were quickly disappointed to find that Tyra was being a cheap ass, and had put them in a tiny shack to live for a while. So, to pass the time, the girls found there were only 6 beds, meaning some guys had to sleep in a tent outside. In the mean time, Charlott and Mindee argued, and Coral told her fellow contestants that she was a lesbian. After sleeping, the girls learned that for their photo shoot, they had to recreate their own baby pictures. At panel, they met for the first time with the judges; famed supermodel, Natalie, Maybel Model Management manager, Maybel, and Tyra Banks, herself. Jazmin, Mindee and Alphie impressed the judges, while Ericka, Coral, Isis and Emma failed to make an impression. Jazmin was rewarded for her strong picture with first call out, while Isis and Emma landed in the bottom 2. However, Tyra saw something special in Isis, and so, Emma became the cycle's, and the shows, first casualty. *'First Call Out:' Jazmin Rivera *'Bottom 2:' Isis Macdonald & Emma Shoze *'Eliminated:' Emma Shoze Episode 2 Air date: December 7th (Part 1)/December 12th (Part 2) The girls returned home after their first panel, and discussed the previous night. Jazmin was happy with her first call out, while other girls were less pleased for her. Mindee, especially, felt it was undeserved, and felt that she had deserved it more. Later, the girls recieved Tyra Mail, revealing they were due to get makeovers the next day, with Ongoon falsely believing they were going to make over their pubic hair. At the salon, the girls were given their makeovers, with most pleased with their changes, but Annaliese and Shane (especially Shane) struggled with their makeovers. However, the biggest shock was yet to come, as a new girl was added to the cast; Cameron. At photoshoot, the girls posed as Santa's Little Helpers, as part of a Christmas theme. Isis sought redemption in her shot, and succeeded, impressing the judges, along with Alphie and Molly. Shane's outburst on set was lambasted; however, she was saved from the bottom two, consisting of Coral and Ericka. Shockingly, it was Ericka, who was sent home. *'First Call Out:' Alphie Whitehead *'Bottom 2:' Coral Sweetheart & Ericka Smith *'Eliminated:' Ericka Smith Episode 3 Air date: December 21st (Part 1)/''January 16th 2012 (Part 2)'' While Alphie was pleased with her first call out, her friends Ongoon and Coral were upset about losing Ericka. Molly and Mindee also discussed their call outs, and Jazmin got a little cocky over her positive portfolio. However, after a comment on Isis' photo, a fight between her, Jazmin and Charlott ensued, annoying Mindee, who was not involved. Tyra Mail announced their first challenge; put into groups, they had to pull off the strongest look seasonal look. Charlott and Jazmin attempted to sabotage Isis, but Mindee intervened, preventing the sabotage. Coral, on the other hand, had sex with the director guy in the bathroom, despite her sexuality. Group A impressed the most, and were subsequently the winners of the challenge. The photoshoot that week was a "crazy high fashion" shoot in an industrial area. The pulling off the strongest shots were Jazmin, Molly, Mindee and Coral, while Annaliese and Shane struggled greatly. Landing in the bottom two, despite her commercial appearance, it was Annaliese who championed, and Shane's lackluster portfolio sent her home. *'First Call Out:' Jazmin Rivera *'Bottom 2:' Annaliese Tomaselli & Shane Belrose *'Eliminated:' Shane Belrose Episode 4 Air date:'' January 24th (Part 1)/''January 29th (Part 2) The night after a New Years party, the girls awoke on the floor. After waking, Charlott and Jazmin discussed their places in the competition, as well as Isis'. Ongoon was troubled to realise the judges were unimpressed by her, though she had the most high fashion face in the competition. Annaliese and Cameron bonded over the fact that neither really had many friends in the competition. That nights Tyra Mail revealed that the girls were to do a runway challenge the next day. Attending LA's Maybel Models Management headquaters, they were met by manageress and judge, Maybel, who was giving them a runway challenge. Providing them with clothes, Maybel asked them to walk for her, to determine their potential for runways. Alphie, Mindee, Ongoon and Isis performed strongly, while Annaliese, Coral and Cameron struggled with their catwalks. However, it was Mindee who was declared challenge winner, and was allowed to keep her dress from the challenge. The photoshoot this week was for swimsuits. Alphie had an extra mile to go, with her plus-size frame, but managed to pull out a stellar photo, along with Mindee and Cameron. Jazmin, Charlott, Molly and Isis did not impress, and Molly and Isis fell into the bottom two. However, Molly's potential saved her, and Isis was eliminated; delighting enemies, Jazmin and Charlott. *'First Call Out:' Mindee Noir *'Bottom 2:' Molly Quinn & Isis Macdonald *'Eliminated:' Isis Macdonald Episode 5 Air date: February 17th (Part 1)/February 22nd (Part 2) At the start of the episode, the girls arrived at their brand new home, and they were glad to do it. Molly was still upset about being in the bottom 2, and quickly decided to choose a room. Coral, Alphie and Ongoon joined her in this decision. Charlott also worried about her position, after due to landing in the bottom all too frequently. Mindee, however, was more impressed with having her picture displayed on the walls. This weeks Tyra Mail revealed the girls had to show their "ugly side" in an ugly-pretty scary beauty shot. A second Tyra Mail told the girls that there was a new challenge already on the horizon. This challenge was to test the girls' knowledge of the fashion industry. They were greeted by judge, Natalie, who gave them 10 minutes to answer 10 questions of the industry. The worst performance came from Annaliese, who got no answers correct. Ongoon won the challenge, after getting all ten answers correct. She won a campaign with SNTM contestant, Siomara Airshawna. At panel, their ugly pretty beauty shots were judged. Shockingly, despite a commercial look, Coral's raw photo impressed the judges, along with Ongoon and Mindee. However, Annaliese's commercial look held her back again, and while Jazmin failed to impress, as she had in previous weeks. However, Jazmin's stronger portfolio saved her, eliminating Annaliese. *'First Call Out:' Coral Sweetheart *'Bottom 2:' Jazmin Rivera & Annaliese Tomaselli *'Eliminated:' Annaliese Tomaselli Episode 6 Air date: March 26th (Part 1)/''April 1st (Part 2)'' Back at home, Coral celebrated her unexpected call out, while Cameron lamented the loss of her best friend, Annaliese. Jazmin was shocked to have landed in the bottom two, feeling her picture was stronger than her friend, Charlott's. Ongoon resolved to get a first call out, to join her friends. Mindee, who was in disbelief over Coral's first call out, was accused of being jealous, and called old by Coral. Mindee was furious, and attempted to argue with Coral, although Ongoon was able to diffuse the situation. Mindee instead went to bitching partner Molly, who barely listened to a word she said. Charlott and Jazmin also decided to attempt to take Cameron's room from her, although they decided to eat first. However, Mindee overheard their plan, and intervened, by telling Cameron about the plan, upsetting Cameron, who yelled at Jazmin and Charlott for doing so. Ongoon and Coral attempted to cheer up Cameron, with a greatly risque song, shocking the recipient. The next day, after the drama, Charlott was gifted with a new makeover; her hair was made slightly longer, and dyed black, instead of her icy white hair. For this weeks photoshoot, the girls had to model high fashion garments, while underwater. Cameron, Ongoon and Molly impressed the judges the most, with their couture shots, but Jazmin and Charlott, for the third week in a row, fell very flat. Despite it being her second in a row, Jazmin emerged victorious from the bottom two again, with a stronger portfolio. Charlott gracefully left the show, happy that her friend got to stay, even at the cost of her own place in the competition. *'First Call Out:' Cameron Moreno *'Bottom 2:' Charlott Bones & Jazmin Rivera *'Eliminated:' Charlott Bones Episode 7 Air date: April 27th (Part 1&2) Back at home, the girls found that Cameron's picture had not been put on the wall yet, despite her first call out. Molly called her mother, only to realise just how much she was missing her family. She also revealed that she felt irritated that Mindee had such a negative personality at home, but still gained favour with the judges. A Tyra Mail revealed that their challenge was to be a role model to women everywhere; with an anti-violence campaign. With the announcement that the winner would have her picture used in the campaign, the girls were promptly photographed for the campaign. Mindee and Ongoon greatly impressed Natalie, who was supervising the shoot, while Jazmin and Alphie fell very flat. In the end, it was Mindee who was deemed best, and whose campaign was to be run nationwide. Irritated at Mindee's win, which she felt was undeserved, Molly brazenly called out Mindee, while still on set. Molly accused Mindee of being fake and a bitch, which Mindee could hear. Natalie also overheard. While Mindee kept composure and refused to retaliate on set, Molly yelled that Mindee's win was undeserved, upsetting Natalie, who revealed she would bring up Molly's behaviour on set at panel. For their photoshoot, the models posed in high fashion garments, with black balloons surrounding them. During panel, while Mindee was being evaluated, Molly's outburst towards her was brought up. While Molly attempted to defend herself, the judges commented that her behaviour was completely unacceptable. Having a panic attack, Molly left panel for a while, but returned soon after, and was evaluated by the judges. Ongoon's high fashion picture impressed, as did Mindee's overall composure. However, Jazmin's photo fell flat and Molly's outburst annoyed the judges; as such they landed in the bottom 2. Shockingly, Tyra announced that Jazmin lacked the consistency and Molly the personality that was needed to be a model; and both were asked to leave the competition. *'First Call Out:' Ongoon Tvishu *'Bottom 2:' Molly Quinn & Jazmin Rivera *'Eliminated:' Molly Quinn & Jazmin Rivera Episode 8 Air date: TBA Summaries Tyra's Call-Out Order Category:Sims Next Top Model Category:Cycles